


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Sammys_Sunshine



Series: Supernatural Songfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Fluffy little Christmas songfic.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is 'you' singing  
> Bold is Sam  
> Italics bold is 'you' and Sam both singing

You wouldn't think it, but Sam Winchester loved Christmas. He tried acting grumpy about it every time you dragged him down every aisle at every store you went to that had Christmas decorations. He helped you put up the tree and now you're decorating the bunker.

Your favorite Christmas song came on as you were hanging up tinsel, and Sam turned it up for you since he was closer to the radio.

 _I really can't stay_  
**But baby it's cold outside**

  
You couldn't help but laugh at Sam singing with you.

  
_I gotta go away_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_This evening has been so very nice_  
**Been hoping that you'd drop in. I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.**  
_My mother will start to worry_  
**Beautiful what's your hurry?**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_  
**Listen to that fireplace roar**  
_So really I'd better scurry_  
**Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
_But maybe just half a drink more_  
**I'll put some records on while I pour**

You climbed down off the ladder, and Sam grabs your waist, swinging you around and swaying with you to the music.

_The neighbors might think_  
**Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say what's in this drink?_  
**No cabs to be had out there**  
_I wish I knew how_  
**Your eyes are like starlight now**  
_To break this spell_  
**I'll take your hat,** _well, thank you_ **, your hair looks swell**

He dipped you backward like you were in a cheesy chick flick before twirling you around.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
**What's the sense of hurting my pride?**  
_I really can't stay_  
**Baby, don't hold out**

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_  
Your faces were inches from each other as you sang.

_You're very pushy, you know_  
**I'd like to think of it as opportunistic**

His laughter made your knees weak, even as he held you in his arms, dancing around the bunker.

_I simply must go_  
**Baby, it's cold outside**  
_The answer is "No"_  
**But, baby, it's cold outside**  
_The welcome has been_  
**How lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_  
**Look out the window at that storm**

There are no windows in the bunker of course, but you made do with staring at the snow being shown on the tv.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
**Gosh, your lips look delicious**  
_My brother will be there at the door_  
**Waves upon a tropical shore**  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
**Gosh, your lips are delicious**  
_But maybe just a cigarette more_  
**Never such a blizzard before**

It was snowing like no other in the world outside of the bunker. Dean had been whining about it all day.

_I gotta get home_  
**Baby, you'll freeze out there**  
_Say, lend me your comb_  
**It's up to your knees out there**  
_You've really been grand_  
**I feel when I touch your hand**  
_But don't you see_  
**How can you do this thing to me?**

Sam gave you his best puppy dog eyes, and you giggled much to his delight.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
**Think of my life-long sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_  
**If you got pneumonia and died**  
_I really can't stay_  
**Get over that hold-out**

He twirled you once more and brings you back into his arms.

_**Baby, it's cold** _

He gets down on one knee, opening a little velvet box with a diamond ring nestled inside of it. You nod your head yes, happy tears rolling down your face and Sam slips it on your finger.

_**Baby, it's cold outside** _


End file.
